Tancred II d'Quenelles
T'ancred II' also known as Tancred Duc de Quenelles was the Duke of Quenelles, Earl of Cuileux, Victor of La Maisontaal '''and a mighty Grail Knight. History Born into the noble family of Quenelles, Tancred would inherit the dukedom after his father passed away. Tancred II, like his father '''Tancred I, was the avowed enemy of the Lichemaster and the undead, leading an army in the battle of La Maisontaal, he crushed Heinrich Kemmler's forces in 1513 (2491 IC) and drove the necromancer into hiding. Making it his personal duty, he would become renowned for slaying necromancers and undead throughout Bretonnia. Gifted with powerful relics and tasked with defeating Kemmler at every turn, Tancred became a renowned hero and leader. Protecting Quenelles from its foes for decades. Like all Grail Knights, Tancred eventually started to age. His appearance had long since lost the luster of youth and the Duke felt his mortality strongly, worrying about the future of the dukedom and who would succeed him. Tancred had four sons, the eldest died defeating a Wight who had raised an army of undead within Quenelles itself. The second died as a Knight Errant in Tancred's battle against Heinrich Kemmler. The third was a dissipated wastrel who drowned from alcoholism. The Duke's fourth son, Einhard, left on his Grail Quest some ten years ago and had not been heard from since. Tancred feared all his sons were dead, but he hoped the fourth could be a worthy successor. Either way, he wanted to know, as he felt he had to make definitive arrangements for the future of his dukedom. Tancred was the only Duke to use a lesser title with any frequency. He was also the Earl of Cuileux, and out of respect for the brave knights of that land, he issued charters and decisions affecting that region over that title. End Times Tancred would meet his heroic end during the End Times, in a duel against both Krell and the Lichemaster. The Duke defeated both mighty foes individually but was blindsided by Krell as he readied a killing blow on Kemmler. The Wight lord had snuck behind Tancred and beheaded him with a single stroke of his axe. Like all Grail Knights Tancred would never truly die, instead being resurrected in a new world as part of Lileath's final plan. After his death, the Quenelles passed to his cousin, Anthelme, and after his death, a distant cousin, Jerrod. Wargear & Abilities Tancred was one of the Grail Knights, a group considered to be the ultimate human warriors. Like all Grail Knights, he had enhanced strength, speed and endurance beyond any mortal warrior. His skill would be shown when he managed to defeat both Krell and Heinrich Kemmmler individually during his final stand. He was also known to drink from an enchanted flask before each battle, blessed by the lady herself the water in this flask would enhance his already impressive abilities. * The Blade of Couronne - was a powerful enchanted sword. When Tancred pledged himself to seek and slay Kemmler, he was given this as a gift from the King. It was discovered in a ruin in Couronne and was doubtless forged to be wielded against the undead hordes of Settra who best the land during the dark age of Bretonnia. * The Grail Shield -'' was an ancient heirloom presented to Tancred for its renowned powers against the undead. Bearing the image of the Grail, it shone with a pure white light that undead creatures could not bear to look upon. * The ''Blessed Draught - was a flask of holy water, taken from the pool where the Lady of the Lake granted him a vision of the Grail. When drunk it would enhance his strength dramatically. Adding to his already enhanced abilities. Sources * : Warhammer Armies: Bretonnia (6th Edition) * : Warhammer: Nagash * : Knights of the Grail: A Guide to Bretonnia * : Warhammer: The Bretonnian Collectors Guide es:Tancred II Category:T Category:Bretonnian Characters Category:Q Category:Bretonnian Dukes Category:Grail Knights